Apart of the Pack
by kaymc
Summary: Sequel to "Before the Pack." Several months after Aiden and Ethan take Deucalion up on his offer, they train in preparation to take down their pack.


Chapter 1: Training Days

 **A/N: Yay another story! Tried to make this chapter a little longer than the ones in "Before the Pack." Hope you enjoy!**

"Aiden. Ethan. Get down here it's time for breakfast!" Deucalion called from the kitchen of the penthouse. It had been five months since the twins had taken Deucalion up on his offer to end their misery, and this was the happiest they had been since their parents were killed. Not died. They always made sure that that was specified. Their parents had been brutally and unnecessarily murdered. They wouldn't sugar coat their death. That was disrespectful. It was also a way for them to never forget. It was a key component in their master plan. It was their strength, their rage, their control.

Since Deucalion and his pack took them under their wing-or paw-five months ago, the twins were in training. In training to take down their pack. To pick them apart bit by bit the same way they had done to Aiden and Ethan for over a year.

"We're coming!" Aiden called from the bedroom he and his brother shared. Ethan was in the bathroom trying to make himself look presentable and Aiden was making his bed-they never forgot that their parents had taught them to take of their things. After they were decent looking and their room wasn't a mess, Aiden and Ethan made their way to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the pack. Kali, the only female in the pack, had made waffles while Deucalion made the bacon and eggs. They sat down and began to eat. "Hey where's Ennis?" Kali asked as she cut her waffles. Kali was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. She was tan with big brown eyes and long brown hair that rested right on her breasts. She was toned and fierce. But not brutal, not like their old pack. She cared for them, they could see that. She never expressed it in words but it was the way she looked at them and what she did for them. Like when Ethan fell asleep on the couch and she put a pillow under his head, covered him with a blanket, and turned off the t.v. The twins adored her.

"He's out shopping. The demand for food has come to an all time high around here lately," Deucalion answered, indicating the two teenage boys. Aiden and Ethan just smiled and stuffed their faces, proving Deucalion's point. "Training will begin at two o'clock today boys. Be ready." The twin omegas nodded and continued to eat. Training wasn't their favorite thing in the world. It was tiring and sometimes painful. But it was always, _always_ frustrating. Learning to control their abilities was so hard for them and all they wanted was to just be able to do it. But the more aggravated they got, the more it wouldn't work because they weren't focused. Needless to say, training days were very long days.

_ "Again," Deucalion demanded. They had been out in the forest for hours now. The twins were trying to master body mortification. After a couple of days of recovery when the twins decided to take their chances with Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali, Deucalion revealed why being twin werewolves is so special. It gave them quite a shock and raised many questions. Why hadn't their parents told them? Were they ever gonna tell them? What the hell did it even mean? Along with this information Deucalion also explained the risks. If not executed properly, the boys could kill each other. And it wouldn't be very hard to do. Of course they didn't jump straight into this as far as training went. The teenage omegas had to learn first how to fight on their own. Only then could they defend themselves as a unit. But, training wasn't always physical. The twins had to learn to become in sync with one another, read each other. After all they were going to be one body. However, all of this was in preparation for something much, much bigger. Much, much more lethal. But for now Aiden and Ethan were still learning.

At Deucalion's command, the twins rose up from their position on the ground and tried again. Aiden moved into a frog position on the ground and Ethan stood above him. He then struck his fist into his brother's waiting back and pushed and concentrated with all he had in him. Aiden focused on not resisting, remembering that it could break him. They felt the sensation. Their bodies and their minds tingling, expanding, shrinking all at once. And then they fell apart and collapsed to the ground for the umpteenth time that day and convulsed. "Alright, I think they've had enough. They're thinking too much about it now. Let's try again tomorrow when it can come a little more naturally," Ennis suggested. "We'll pick up again tomorrow at the same time. Go shower and we'll have dinner," Deucalion said turning to make his way back to the penthouse as well.

Deucalion was a mystery, yet Aiden and Ethan still trusted him with everything. He was powerful. They could feel that. It radiated off of him and onto them. It was the strongest they had ever been. Even stronger than with their parents. Deucalion was an alpha, as were Kali and Ennis. He was fair skinned with light brown hair. A normal looking man. However, Deucalion was blind...sort of. The twins still didn't quite understand it. Deucalion could see at times. But sometimes it seemed like he could see all the time. It was strange but they didn't question him or the others about it. Aiden and Ethan learned quickly what inspired the trio to form a pack of alphas. They learned what made them so strong. It scared them. But it also empowered them. Although it still made them uneasy to think about joining a pack that had killed off their own for power. The abused teens trusted though never rested.

When they arrived back at the penthouse, Kali and Ennis prepared dinner, Aiden and Ethan did as Deucalion told them to, and Deucalion did God knows what. On the surface, they were pretty normal and family-functioning. "Hey Aiden," Ethan called from the bathroom. "Huh," was the reply he received from Aiden, who was sprawled out face down across his bed. "Do you think we can do it?" Ethan questioned. "What? Give those abusive fucks what they deserve? Hell yeah!" Aiden said confidently. He pulled himself up off his bed and made his way into the adjoining bathroom. He placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders looking straight into his eyes and said, "We can do this. We're not bitches and we're _not_ weak. Our parents raised us strong and Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis are only making us stronger," he placed his hands on either side of his brother's face now. "We are strong."

For the next several days the twins tried to master the joining of their bodies. All they could think about was when these God awful training days were only a memory.

 **A/N: So what did you think. I want to be more graphic but it's so hard for me to write. I'll try harder. Anyway R &R please.**


End file.
